


Alone

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fushimi feeling alone, Gen, Mentions Fushimi Kisa, Mentions Fushimi Niki, Mentions Yata Misaki, Poor Saru, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: He knew the name of what he was feeling sure… but that didn't make him feel any better about it. Hadn't made the pain in his chest go away any.
Series: Alphabet Inspired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Kudos: 15





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second time posting for this fandom but there will be more to come I promise!
> 
> This is the first in stalment of what im calling the Alphabet Inspired works. 
> 
> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!

He knew the name of what he was feeling sure… but that didn't make him feel any better about it. Hadn't made the pain in his chest go away any.

He had felt it before when he hadn't quite stopped caring about that man and that woman yet. When he was still little and didn't understand why everyone else's parents acted different with their kids than his did. Before he had figured out that everyone saw him as different and he was better off not talking to them. Before he stopped trying to get that man or that woman's attention.

But then in middle school that feeling went away. It had lessened considerably before then as he just simply made himself NOT care anymore. But then this stupid red headed idiot had forced himself into his life and clung to his side like it was nothing. And at some point he let the red head in passed most of his barriers. That feeling never came back. Not when he had words of "You're so cool Fushimi!" or "That's amazing Fushimi!" or even just hearing "Saruhiko!" in the red head's excited tone and defiantly wasn’t there when the red head said "If it's you and me I feel we can take on the world".

He should have known better. That man was good at taking things he cared for and breaking them. He should have learned by then that anything he cared for would be taken away from him and broken. Even with that man gone he should have remembered the one lesson that he had ingrained into his head from the very start.

Everything Breaks.

Even when he's the one breaking it in the end.

Red.

He hated that color so much. He knew it wasn't his own color even as he tried to make it his color. But he did know it was that idiot's color so he stuck around to stay near him. To stay near his Misaki. But that feeling was coming back and he wasn't sure back then what it was anymore. He did know that he was unhappy and angry and it made him feel hollow seeing how easily Misaki fit in and left him behind. So he jumped at the chance to get away from all of that even if at the time it was an unthinking step towards the Blue. He wanted to get away from that feeling… Only he just ran into more of it.

And now he was laying in a new place that he wasn't comfortable in… A different uncomfortable than he had felt at the bar but it wasn't the home he had made with the idiot in their small little apartment. The home he had in their small little world of just the two of them. The one he didn't ever think he would leave but he did. He did leave it. 

Now that feeling was crushing him from the inside. It made him gasp out in pain and fight back a sob as he tried to curl himself tighter on the not familiar bed in an uncomfortable room trying his best to not hear the silence that surrounded him instead of quiet snores below him. Tried not think how there was no one in the bunk below his. 

Oh. Right. This feeling had a name didn't it?

The feeling of being…

Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://captaintardis.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And! As usual with all of my stories this basically unedited and all written on my phone so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so I can correct them!


End file.
